On A Bed of roses and thorns
by MichelleKelly
Summary: Integra's fantasy has been bothering her for quite some time. they only way to get rid of it, is to act it out.


On a bed of Roses and thorns.

One shot.

I had the dream again last night, I have had it straight for the last 2 weeks, and it has gotten to the point that I can no longer stand it. Every night I wake up in a cold sweat, every night I wake up strangely turned on. Every night it's the same person.

Alucard.

To be perfectly honest I should not call him a person, he's isn't human or event mortal at that, he is the true undead. He is a monster. HE is a vampire, one that must be quickly eradicated. Killing those like him is my job, my duty, it is what makes me, me. He is very handsome monster at that. When I was younger I never really had those teen crushes most young girls did. I had only one crush, and I still do-

Alucard.

I don't understand these feelings that I have for him, but they are there, an everlasting presence in the back of my mind, a never ending affliction. A wound that will never heal. I can not separate myself from these feelings. I know that he must already know this, I know his telepathic abilities, I know he's always there, when I wake, when I dress, I can feel his eyes violating my body. I can feel him probing my conscious and violating my subconscious. The way he looks at me is different than the way he looks at Seras or at Walter. Maybe because he knows my longing feelings and what lingers within my brain.

Anyway back to the dream itself. It never begins the same, but lately it has been beginning with me in my office. I usually give up trying to do the endless mounds of paperwork that sits at my desk from my waking to my slumber and head to my room. There I proceed to undress, and get ready for a restless night of trying to sleep. As I leave my private bath I find my bed covered in roses-not just rose petals, but the entire rose. I turn in my doorway to find Alucard materializing behind me. He has a rather soft gentle smile on his face. For some unknown reason I forget my dignity and throw my arms around him and take his lips into a passionate kiss. I could never see myself doing such, as I have never touched lips with anyone, I have had barely more than an embrace.

Continuing the dream his arms run the length of my body, tracing intricate patterns over my clothes. I undo his necktie, and the silky fabric falls to the floor. I lay my head back and allow him to untie my cravat. We are still in the doorway of my private bath. He slides his fingers under my jacket and blouse, fondling my tender virgin breasts. I am so drunk with the pleasure of being touched that I do not bother to reprimand this monster for his despicable acts, instead this endless dream moves on and _The Circle continues. _I can feel my legs give out from under me and he catches me, holding me up and carrying me to the bed. Gradually we undress each other taking our time in exploring all the differences in each other's bodies, our skin tone, our sex, and even our humanity. I lay my hands on his body and it's a frigid cold, like that of ice. Admiringly I tell him that I have never laid hands on a vampire before. He lays me to the bed, and I begin to feel the roses' thorns pierce the flesh of my back and thighs. He places a rather muscled knee between my legs, he leans forward towards me and I can smell the sickeningly sweet taste of blood on his breath. He opens his mouth and drives his teeth directly into the jugular vain on my neck, I feel lightheaded and ill at first. The bite intensifies and I begin to feel an odd feeling of pleasure, I then realize that I am climaxing, I buck forward instinctively. He takes my blood until the point that I orgasm after that he withdraws his fangs. He cuts the palm of his hand with a thorn from one of the roses and drips his blood over my lips, I taste iron and salt, and something old. Its at that point that I wake, I know what happens though, we engage in intercourse, but I do not want to see it, I want to experience it first. I do not want to dream my fantasy.

I want to live it.

I want to taste it.

I can not stand anymore tension between Alucard and me. What I feel towards his is so deep that it doesn't matter if I have to become an undead monster to be with him. I do not know why I feel this way, why I feel that I should betray my family for him. Is his vampire allure that strong? Am I falling hard and fast for a vampire, a monster that it is my job to wipe entirely from the earth? Oh, Sweet Irony, I am falling for the enemy, a mere object in our special disposals unit. I am to kill him, ordered to kill the one that I care most about, Dear sweet God its like Romeo and Juliet!

I test my bounds. Dressing myself in the most seductive garments that I own, and scattering my bed with roses I seek out the true Nosferatu. My body is shaking. I find him in his spider hole in the basement, a blood packet in his mouth.

"I know why you are here." He said.

"That I am not going to explain myself, not get into my room." I reply. I turn around and walk upstairs. When I arrive he is already lying on the bed of roses. I shrug off the robe I was wearing revealing the tight red corset and garter with red stockings. He stands up and undresses me. Now I am completely naked. I half expect him to laugh at me, but he doesn't. He only smiles softly. He lifts me up and places me on the bed of Roses. I feel the thorns pierce my flesh and I can smell my blood in the air. I witness his hunger intensifying. He mutters something half in Romanian half in Broken English. MY mind is screaming at me, I can not think straight, everything I am to live for is about to go out the window, my dignity, my position on the Council and my job. For the oddest reason I do not care, my urge is so great, it overcomes all common sense and rushes through my veins as quickly as my blood. Inside I am screaming, outside I am wanting. I feel his sharp canines at my jugular and I give him the order.

"Do it Alucard, make me your mistress."

"As you wish."

I feel him pierce my flesh and my body stiffens and jumps. As he takes my blood I feel myself climax and finally orgasm. I see a haze of red, then my vision clears. He withdraws his fangs and cuts his palm with a Roses' thorn. He is looking at me gently caressing my cheek in his hands, The look in his eyes are like nothing I have ever seen before, it looks almost human. I lean up towards him and suck on his injured hand driving my tongue directly into the wound and leeching the blood from it. The wound heals and I withdraw my lips from it. He gently pushes me backwards and begins to kiss at my collarbone, slowly moving downwards, till I feel his tongue lap at my supple breasts. I direct his tongue towards my stomach. He drags his tongue upwards back to my lips, as his icy hands play with my breasts, rolling my nipple between his thumb and forefinger gracefully.

"Are you ready Integra dear?" he asks.

"Are you implying that I am not?"

"Not at all." He retorts.

He thrusts forward and breaks my maidenhead. I grip the side of the bed tightly. I feel the blood between my legs and the punctures from the thorns on my back. With my heightened senses I can smell my own blood on the bed and on the flowers, he thrusts repeatedly, harder and faster each time, and each time the cuts on my body deepen and the blood becomes more prominent. I lay my head back and moan softly in sheer bliss. I have never felt something so… great, so refreshing and revitalizing. I feel my pelvic muscles tighten and release at the end of my climax causing a sheer thrill of ecstasy to course through my dead veins. I lean forward to kiss my servant, ignoring the blood between my legs and down my back. He accepts my kiss, then his tongue trails to my back lapping at every cut and pulling out the thorns, he sucks on every affliction, and kisses it afterwards. His head bends down to lap at the blood between my legs sucking gently on the cooling dead flesh. My body is in shock and I begin to mumble in Broken English. I welcome the attention curling my fingers in his inky black hair, when he is finished he idly plays with his left canine. I try to regain myself, slowly breathing in my useless lungs.

"Alucard, how long has it been since you breached a virgin?" I ask.

"Too Long." He replies, kissing my eyes. "Now my child, you must learn the ways of the vampire and how to stalk the night, and let me teach you." He whispers, taking my hand I allow him to lead me into the Eternal Darkness of the night to live with him for all eternity.

I put my faith in him and trust that he will guide me till the end.


End file.
